Naruto: Beta Episode 3
Naruto: Beta Episode 3 The team is at the finals of the Chunin exams. Intuzuka is already in the ring, against Jaraiya. Jaraiya (surprised): I have to go up against my own teammate?! Isn't that illegal or something?! Intuzuka: Scared Jaraiya? Jaraiya: Of course not! Let's go! Jaraiya rushes Intuzuka, who dodges every attack that he throws at him. Intuzuka kicks Jaraiya back and starts using hand signs. Intuzuka: Fire style: Fireball jutsu! (a large ball of flame hits Jaraiya, making him fall to the ground) Jaraiya (getting up): It's going to take more than that to keep me down, Uchiha. Intuzuka: I'd be disappointed if you got defeated that easily. Jaraiya: My turn. Summoning jutsu! (a giant toad appears, with Jaraiya on top of it) Now, toad flames! Flames are made with the help of the toad's oil jutsu. Intuzuka: I guess I'll have to use this. (his left eye opens, which has been closed this whole time. The eye starts to bleed) Amaterasu! (black flames engulf the other flames and destroy the giant toad. Intuzuka closes his eye once that's done) Jaraiya: That was my ace in the hole. Intuzuka: I'll finish this. Chidori! (he rushes Jaraiya, but the Jonin stop him) Jonin: I think you've proven yourself, Intuzuka. Let the next competitor come in. Intuzuka: You mean, I still have to fight? After that performance?! Jonin: Yes, and you're lucky you didn't kill Jaraiya. Intuzuka: Fine. Tsunade steps on the other side of the field. The bell rings and Tsunade starts hitting Intuzuka, who refuses to fight back. Tsunade: Fight back! Intuzuka: I can't fight back. I refuse! Tsunade: Why? Intuzuka: Because last night you showed me what it's like to be loved. I never had that before. Tsunade: So, you don't want to hurt someone who gave you that? Intuzuka: Exactly. Tsunade: Then, I'll make this quick. (she punches him so hard, he flies into the wall) The Third Hokage: The winner is, Tsunade! Intuzuka: Congratulations, Chunin. Jonin: You're a Chunin too, Intuzuka. You proved yourself with Jaraiya. Intuzuka: Alright, then. I guess we're going to be on the same team. That night Intuzuka is alone, training. The figure from earlier, shows up to confront Intuzuka. Figure: Uchiha, you must come with me? Intuzuka: Why should I? Figure: I can train you to become the ultimate ninja, if you help me out. Intuzuka: Who are you, anyway? Figure: I am Death. I can help you in every way. Intuzuka: Why are you interested in me? Figure: I want someone who can take over for me once I'm dead. Intuzuka: I'll do it, but what is the plan? I can't just leave. Death: I know you can't, so in a few years, I want you to join the group of rogue ninjas, known as the Akatsuki. I will tell you when the time is right. Intuzuka: What is the cost of my training? Death: You will help me shorten my list. Intuzuka: You have yourself a deal, Death. Death: Train well, you'll need it when the time is right. (Death fades away) Intuzuka (thinking): This will be a whole new step for me. Tsunade (coming to the training grounds): Intuzuka, what are you doing here? Intuzuka: Oh, I'm just doing a little extra training. Tsunade: Well, we are alone, so, do you want to spend some time with me? Intuzuka: That's right, I almost forgot! You're my girlfriend, now. Tsunade: So, is that a yes? Intuzuka: Yea, it is. Tsunade: Good, so what now? Intuzuka: Is it okay if I introduce you to my family? Tsunade: Yes, it is. Should we go now? Intuzuka: Yea, let's go. To be continued...